The Greatest Love Story Never Finished
by Ishtarr
Summary: Mommy, please read me my favorite fairy tale. The one with the Ice Prince and the Wind Sorceress. SesshoumaruKagura One-shot


**The Greatest Love Story Never Finished**

* * *

AN: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did, but the good news is, I will own a lot of Candy at Halloween. TeE Hee. Happy Halloween.

* * *

"Did you have fun trick-or-treating?" 

"Yes, Mommy, it was so fun! I got more candy than Kohaku, his sister was really nice!

The mother smiled slowly drew the fluffy blanket over her daughter.

"Mommy, read me a story... pretty please," The little girl about the age of 7, smiled at her mother.

The raven-haired mother smiled, "Which story would you like to read?"

"My favorite one, the one with the cold prince and the wind sorceress. Please continue that one, I really want to know what happened.

"I see..."

The woman went out and shortly came back in with a very old faded book. The little girl sat up, eager to find out what happens to the wind sorceress. The mother flipped through the pages and turned it so that the little girl could study the drawings as she told the story.

"Ah, here is where we left off."

"The Wind Sorceress got her heart back right!"

The mother nods.

"She also saved the cute Taijiya boy that looks like Kohaku!"

The mother nods again, trying to suppress a grin.

"So she's free now right! Then she can live happily ever after with the Prince! That is the way it always goes!"

The mother's smile faded, but said. "Well find out soon enough, Rin."

The mother started to read the story.

"So after the wind Sorceress finally her heart back, her freedom." Rin smiled. "The evil Naraku, shot his claws through the Wind Sorceress." Rin gasped. "The evil Naraku said:

_You're free... and so all you will feel is pain and suffering._

"Then he laughed. The wind Sorceress quickly flew away from her Father. Soon, she felt weak, and fell down into a clearing in a random forest. Here, this was the place, she had chosen to die, among a field of flowers.

The mother began to talk about the half-demon and his comrades saving the Taijiya boy. Then returned to the Wind Sorceress as she pointed to the picture of the page. It was a beautifully drawn scene, though the Wind Sorceress looked very sad.

"Here she is, among the flowers, looking upward into the unchanging sky, where small birds fluttered with the wind. Then she said:"

_I'm free. I can go anywhere. This was the freedom is longed for._

"She tries to get up, but her body won't move. Then, she realizes, her time will be soon. This makes her sad. She says to herself:"

_It's so quiet. There is no one here. So this is where it ends, I am all alone._

Rin starts to get tears in eyes.

"Then the cold prince appears before her." As the mother flipped the page, and pointed to the figure in question...

Rin gasps, unable to contain her excitement, squealed. (Her fan-girling, I should say.)

"The Wind Sorceress is surprised to see the Cold Prince here. The prince said:"

_I was following the scent of Naraku's shouki._

"The Wind Sorceress mirthlessly chuckled, disappointed and heartbroken. He didn't come for her after all, how cruel of him to get her hopes up. Then she says:"

_Naraku is not here... you just missed him._

"The ice prince, every moment he was there, his eyes were on her. Always, his eyes were only on her and her alone. He then said to her:"

_I knew it was you._

"Those words, she felt very happy. Few words they were, but the meaning is clear, for her anyway. For someone so cold as this prince, these words have much more meaning than one take it as. He came for her. To her, that was all that mattered in this world. And so, the ice prince, put his right hand on the sword of heavenly life, Tenseiga."

Rin started to smile stupidly," I knew this was going to happen! The Prince is always going to go save the princess!"

The mother continued, "But this is where, fate is not kind. Not everything is supposed to work out the way it was supposed to. The ice prince realized, after seeing no messengers of hell... knew... his sword is powerless. Ironic, this was the very first time, he wanted to use his sword by his own will, but was denied. The Ice Prince felt strange, a strange feeling he had forgotten long ago. You realize how much you're going to lose, once you're about to lose it. So he says to her, a very sincere question to her:"

Rin is wide eyed, shocked, staring at that drawing, hoping with all her heart, that this the Wind Sorceress won't die. Rin wants the prince and the sorceress to live together, happily.

_Are you going?_

"The Wind sorceress replies:"

_It's alright..._

Slowly, she lifts her head, her crimson eyes meets his amber ones. The moment felt like an eternity. She honestly wanted to know, what the prince of ice felt about her. Looking into his eyes, this was the moment... she knew, and she smiled. Her lasts thoughts, unspoken to the ice prince.

_In the end, I was with you..._

"She fades into the wind, I am like the wind, as free as the wind..."

"The half-demon arrives just into time to see fade, asks his brother, who was walking away."

"_Was she suffering?"_

"He replies."

_She was smiling..._

"End, ok, it's enough for today." The mother closes the book, then hugs her daughter who was crying. "It's ok, Rin. She was happy."

"But what about the Ice Prince?"

"That is a story, for another time."

"Mommy, did the they... will they ever meet again?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Rin is silent, then speaks. "I don't understand, how could she tell if he loved her? They never kissed and he hardly said anything."

"Well, Rin, to be in love... no... to truly be in love, you feel what the other is feeling, as well the other feels what you feel. And they will understand each other. She finally got her freedom. And to her, no matter how short-lived her freedom was, it was all worth it. With the time she was alive and free, she spent them with the one she loved. She was free, to finally feel love, she knew he loved her, even though it was unspoken. To those two, words don't matter. They feel each other, and that is true love. To finally give her heart, to the one she had chosen. I know, Rin, it was very short... but that is why it is so much more precious to her, to them. Do you understand, Rin?"

"No... not quite."

"Rin, the best love stories, are the ones that end in tragedy. It just makes it all more heartfelt. You'll understand, when you get older. Now, go to sleep."

Rin yawned. "You know, the wind sorceress kinda looks like you, mommy." Rin closes her eyes. The mother turns and notices her husband leaning in the doorway.

"I see your home, long day at the hospital, Sesshoumaru."

The cold stare that defined him, Sesshoumaru had long black hair, but the unique attribute about him was his amber eyes. He looked quite similar to the ice prince. Just black hair, no facial marks, and both arms. His wife looked hauntingly similar to the wind sorceress, blood red, eyes, the same hair tied in a bun, just no feathers in her hair.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru eyes trailed to the book Kagura was holding in her hand. "You read her _that_ story."

Kagura smiled, "You know this is her favorite story." She got closer to her husband, and put her arms around him. "It's your turn to tell her a story tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"Hey..." Kagura flipped to one of the pages which contained the sorceress and the ice prince. "Don't they look like us?" Kagura hummed.

"That's ridiculous." Sesshoumaru turned and walked to their bedroom.

Kagura just chuckled, 'That is so like him. I swear, he so is the ice prince.'

Kagura then told herself, "It is as if they really did meet again."

* * *

Let me explain. This is the same time in the future as in Kagome's time. The Kagura in this story, is a reincarnation. Sesshoumaru is as well an incarnation of the Sesshoumaru.

* * *

In my opinion, KaguraIncarnation/Sesshoumaru just does not feel right. However, strangely, if they BOTH are incarnation that feels right, if you know what I mean. I just don't like the Inuyasha/Kikyou/Kagome thing with Kagura and Sesshoumaru. If you get what I'm saying...

Ok, Review! And, Leslie, I'm sure you'll find this fic ;(searching for Sess/Kagu everyday, like me ;), what do you think, eh? Since your so, not accepting Kagura kicking the bucket... here ... I try to take you to a place that they are together in Kagome's time! Tee Hee! Wouldn't that be sweet.

You know, I really do think Sesshoumaru loves Kagura... I mean, why does Takahashi write such a emotion capturing chapter? He must... And when he notes that she was smiling, that kinda says, he really thought about or should I say, felt what she was feeling. He went beyond, the physical pain, and said she was happy. CMON! HE L O V E S her. In his own, Sesshoumaru-like way... Dammit! HE DOES! Oh and can I add he had that 2nd glance back at where she was? CMON!!!! Admit it y'all. Ambiguous it may be. It's Sesshoumaru! Little actions tell us a lot. It was enough for Kagura to be happy, that is f'sho.

If you get what I'm trying to say...

* * *

Review, if you will. ; 


End file.
